Mario VS Batman
Mario VS Batman is a What-if Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs DC. Which famous hero with a famous green sidekick will win this epic duel! Intro Wiz: Heroes are famous characters of fiction that are there to stop the evil. Boomstick: Mario, the Red Plumber! Wiz: And Batman, the Dark Knight. Mario Wiz: Mario is the superhuman plumber of Nintendo. He has a lot of power ups like the Fire Flower, which lets him shoot fireballs. The Ice Flower and Penguin Suit let him shoot iceballs. The Cape Feather, the Raccoon Suit, the Propeller Suit and the Bumblebee suit let him fly around. Boomstick: Oh my! Wiz: Mario also has two other powerful abilities, like the Starman, which gives him immunity to all harm, and the Mario Finale, a powerful fireball that burn almost anything. Boomstick: Mario has punted a castle once, showing his strength. He's also got a lot of durability, as he can take explosions like they're a walk in the park. Wiz: However, Mario isn't much of a thinker, and he can lose his ability very easily. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Batman Wiz: Batman is one of the most famous DC heroes ever to exist. He's a master of 126 styles of combat, and is also a master of pressure points. But there's more, with his giant Utility Belt, which hosts things like Batarangs, Babolas, Grappling Guns, Smoke Pellets, and Electric Gauntlets. Boomstick: Don't mess with this guy! Wiz: Other weapons Batman has are his Shock Gun, which stuns the enemy and the Justice Buster suit, which can take on foes like Superman. Boomstick: Batman has survived falling off a building. He can bench press up to 1,000 lbs. and leg press up to 2,500 lbs. and dodged Omega Beams. Wiz: However, Batman has no super powers and isn't as bright as he looks. Batman: I'm Batman! Death Battle! Mario is walking through Gotham City when he encounters Batman. FIGHT! Batman throws Batarangs at Mario, who takes them out with fireballs. Mario then transforms into Fire Mario and rushes up to Batman, hitting him with fire powered strikes before slamming him into a car, hurting Batman's back. Batman throws a Babola to trip Mario off, but Mario destroys it with a iceball and equips the Cape Feather, flying above Batman. Batman pulls out his Shock Gun, stunning Mario before pulling him into the ground with his Grappling Gun. Batman then performs a leg takedown, tripping Mario before throwing the Plumber to the side. Mario then equips the Starman and begins to beat the living crap out of Batman before uppercutting his head off with a jump punch. KO Aftermath Mario shoots a fireball at Batman's body. Batman's body explodes in flames. ---------------------------------------------- Wiz: This battle was a no brainer. Batman was outclassed in everything, and there was very little he could do in this situation. Sure the Justice Buster might put up a fight, but Mario's defeated much tougher foes like Bowser or Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Looks like Batman got MariOwned. Wiz: The winner is Mario Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Mister Twister 22 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle